The Death of Lisa Paige Dialogues
Main Article: ''The Death of Lisa Paige Jones: Hi there! You must be my new partner. Welcome to the Grimsborough Police Department! Jones: Somebody just reported a body in the Walton Apartment Complex. Let's investigate the crime scene. Chapter 1 'Investigate Apartment.' Jones: According to the victim's ID, her name was Lisa Paige. Let's send the body off for autopsy. Jones: And you also found this torn card beside the body? I hope you have good repairing skills. Jones: And the owner of this apartment goes by the name of Max Taggart. Apparently, he's the victim's boyfriend who's awaiting our interrogation. Jones: We should also have a chat with Monica Paige. She's the victim's mother and we must inform her of her daughter's death. Jones: The victim's best friend also wants to talk about the murder. Her name is Tiffany Davis. We'll talk to her when you're ready. 'Autopsy The Victim.' Nathan: Nice to meet you, ! My name is Nathan Pandit. I am the coroner for the Grimsborough Police Department. Nathan: Your victim was stabbed in the stomach seventeen times with a sharp object. I studied the wound and I can assure you that your killer is right-handed. Nathan: I also found traces of whiskey all over the victim's face. The killer deliberately threw it on her! Your killer obviously drinks whiskey. Jones: Thanks Nathan! Let's add this to our killer's profile, ! 'Talk to Max about his girlfriend's death.' Jones: Mr Taggart, I'm sure you already know about your girlfriend's death. Max Taggart: Yes. Oh God, this is so messed up! Who would want to kill a sweet girl like Lisa? Jones: You have our condolences, Mr Taggart. We're so sorry about your loss. Max Taggart: Thank you and Officer Jones. I want you to find Lisa's killer and lock them up for good! They deserve it for killing my sweet Lisa. (After talking to Max Taggart) Jones: Jeez, it must be sad losing someone you love very much in your heart. 'Talk to Monica about her daughter's death.' Jones: Mrs Paige, we're-- Monica Paige: It's Ms Paige, Officer. And I know you're here about my daughter's death. Jones: Yes we are. Did your daughter have any enemies? Any rivals? Monica Paige: No, she was a sweet girl. She didn't hurt nobody! Why would anyone do this to my poor girl? Jones: Don't worry, Ms Paige. will catch them in no time! Won't you, ? 'Talk to Tiffany about her best friend's death.' Tiffany Davis: Oh my God! My best friend is dead!!! ones: We're so-- Tiffany Davis: I WANT YOU TO FIND LISA'S KILLER BEFORE I DO, ! Jones: Calm down, Ms Davis. Don't worry, we're handling it. Tiffany Davis: Sorry about yelling at you earlier, , it's just... Lisa and me have been best friends since kindergarten. Tiffany Davis: We'd always tell each other our secrets and we'd keep them. But now, Lisa's gone! Dear God! 'Examine Torn Card.' Jones: Wow, you're an expert at repairing, ! Good job. Jones: Let's see... this card belongs to a certain William Mathison. He's a psychologist here in the Residential Center. Jones: But why is his card at a murder scene? You're right, , we must ask the psychologist himself! 'Talk to William Mathison about the victim.' Jones: Dr Mathison, we found your card at a murder scene. Care to explain how it got there? William Mathison: Someone's been murdered?! Oh God, who?! Jones: A certain Lisa Paige. William Mathison: Who would want to hurt the poor girl? She was nice when she visited me. Jones: Why did Lisa visit you, Dr Mathison? Did she have some psychological problems? William Mathison: Yes, she did. But I cannot reveal what problems she had. Patient confidentiality, y'know? '''Later, at the Police Station...' Ramirez: Hi ! My name is Ramirez! Jones: What do you want now, Ramirez? Ramirez: May I suggest searching the roadside outside of the apartment complex? The killer must have passed there! Jones: Okay, we will. You better be right, Ramirez! Investigate Roadside. Jones: Well I'll be! Ramirez was right! How did we not notice this bloody knife when we entered the building?! Jones: Well, this knife could be our murder weapon. Can you collect a sample of blood from it, ? Examine Bloody Knife. Jones: Wow, you are an expert at these! Let's send this sample to Grace straight away! Analyze Blood Sample. Grace: , my name is Grace Delaney. Nice to meet your acquaintance! Grace: The blood you extracted from the bloody knife gave me indeed belonged to the victim. You have your murder weapon! Jones: Wow, we're making progress! Good work, Grace! Grace: Wait, I'm not finished! I also took a closer look at the knife's handle and I found faint traces of anti-aging cream on it... Jones: ...Which means our killer uses anti-aging cream! Thanks again. Chapter 2 Ramirez: and Officer Jones! A certain Kelly Taggart wanted to talk to you two. She's Max Taggart's mother. Jones: All right, Ramirez, but we need to investigate the victim's bedroom also. , which one would you do first? Talk to Kelly Taggart about the victim. Jones: You wanted to speak to us, Mrs Taggart? Kelly Taggart: Yes. Thank you for coming, Officers. I wanted to talk to you about Lisa. Jones: What about her? Kelly Taggart: She was obviously dating my son for a while. I never spent much time with my Max ever since that tramp came along! Kelly Taggart: I'll admit it: I despised Lisa for taking my son away from me. Now, we can be left alone in peace. (After talking to Kelly Taggart) Jones: Okay, that woman is cold! Talking about a dead young woman like that! Jones: She seems oddly suspicious. Let's keep an eye on her, . Investigate Victim's Bedroom. Jones: So what did you find, ? Jones: Excellent work! You found a trash can and a torn paper! You're better at these things than I am so I'll leave the puzzling work for you. Examine Torn Paper. Jones: Good job on piecing that piece of paper back together! Now, let's read what's on it. Jones: "You better stop this or else." This is a death threat! Jones: Since the killer sent this letter, can you find anything on this that could help us catch them? Examine Death Threat. Jones: You found DNA on the death threat? Nice work! Let's send this to Grace as soon as possible. Analyze DNA. Grace: I analyzed the DNA you gave me from that death threat. In order to get a full DNA profile, we have to wait weeks. Jones: But we don't have weeks! We have to catch this killer quickly! Grace: Lucky for you two, extracted enough DNA for me to determine that your killer has brown eyes! Examine Trash Can. Jones: So what did you--OH EW! It's a used condom! Jones: What the hell is this doing in Lisa's bedroom? Oh no, are you thinking what I'm thinking, ? Jones: I bet Max had sex with Lisa! Let's go make that sex fiend squeal! Talk to Max about having sex with the victim. Jones: Max, we found this used condom in Lisa's bedroom in a trash can which means that this was used recently! Max Taggart: Fine, you caught me! I had sexual intercourse with Lisa just yesterday! There, I admit it! Max Taggart: Can't two people who are in love be intimate without people being so goddamn nosy?! Max Taggart: Oh, Lisa, my sweet, sweet Lisa. Why did you leave me? I miss you so much. God, help me. (After talking to Max Taggart) Jones: Poor guy. He obviously misses Lisa. We should leave him alone in case he has a nervous breakdown. Jones: Did you notice his watch on his left wrist? This means that he's right-handed! Jones: We should also include that Max drinks whiskey since that was on his breath when we talked to him. Jones: Let's take a closer look at Max's apartment before we leave though. Investigate Couch. Jones: You found the victim's laptop? Great catch, ! Jones: Damn, it's locked! They told me you're good with techs. Is there any chance you could hack the password? Examine Victim's Laptop. Jones: Okay, you are truly a God! Let's send this to our tech guy, Alex to see what our victim's been up to. Analyze Mails. Alex: Hi, ! My name is Alex. I'm the tech guy here at Grimsborough PD. Alex: I analyzed that laptop you gave me and it turns out your victim was receiving threats sent from a certain Tiffany Davis. Jones: What? I thought they were best friends? Why did she threaten Lisa? Alex: Apparently, Lisa overheard a secret that Tiffany said. Lisa blackmailed Tiffany afterwards. Tiffany warned Lisa to stop but she didn't listen or care. Jones: Well, it looks like Tiffany has some explaining to do. Talk to Tiffany about the threats. Jones: Tiffany, we have discovered that you were sending threats to Lisa! I thought you two were best friends? Tiffany Davis: You're damn right we WERE. Lisa eavesdropped on my conversation with my mother about my secret. Jones: What was that secret, Tiffany? Tiffany Davis: I'm not telling you two even if you are the police! Lisa's the one who was threatening me first! Tiffany Davis: After she heard my secret, she blackmailed me! Can you believe it? My best friend blackmailed me! Jones: You are getting more suspicious by the second which makes you a prime suspect! Tiffany Davis: Are you accusing me of killing Lisa? Sure, she blackmailed me but what kind of person do you think I am?! Later, at the Police Station... William Mathison: , may I have a word with you? Jones: Dr Mathison? What are you doing here? William Mathison: I think I may have found something that may help your investigation! Chapter 3 William Mathison: , may I have a word with you? Jones: Dr Mathison? What are you doing here? William Mathison: I think I may have found something that may help your investigation! William Mathison: But I don't want to talk about here. Could you meet me in my office as soon as possible? Jones: Sure. We'll be there. See what William Mathison wants. William Mathison: Ah, this anti-aging cream works great! I can't even see my wrinkles anymore! William Mathison: Oh, you're here! God, this is so embarassing! Jones: So Dr Mathison, what is it you wanted to tell and me? William Mathison: Thank you for coming, Officers. Lisa and her mother never got along while they visited me. William Mathison: I offered them some of my private stash of whiskey to calm them down. Lisa didn't like it but Monica always accepted! William Mathison: I never got those two to get along. I felt like a failure. Jones: Are you a lefty or a righty, Dr Mathison? William Mathison: I'm a righty. Please, could you two leave me alone now? (After talking to William Mathison) Jones: What kind of psychologist drinks on the job? Seriously! Jones: Anyways, I think we should talk to Monica about the long fight with her daughter. Talk to Monica Paige about the dispute. Jones: Ms Paige, your psychologist told us that you and your daughter were always fighting and never got along. Is this true? Monica Paige: Yes, it is. Lisa always had an attitude with me. She said that she would rather live with Max the rest of her life than with me! Monica Paige: I just don't understand why she would hate me after all I did for her. Jones: Ms Paige, do you happen to be left or right handed? Monica Paige: Well, thanks for ruining the moment, Officer Jones. I happen to be right handed. Jones: May we have another look at Lisa's bedroom before we leave? Monica Paige: Sure. While you're at it, could you find my anti-aging cream for me? I've been looking for that damn thing for nearly an hour! Investigate Victim's Bed. Jones: Well, no anti-aging cream here but you did find a notebook! Great work. Jones: Oh no. The damn thing's faded. Let's use carbon powder to reveal what was written on this notebook. Examine Notebook. Jones: Wow, you are a pro at dusting! Looks like a phone number was written on this. Let's get this to Alex. Analyze Unknown Phone Number. Alex: I analyzed that phone number you gave me and it turns out that this phone number belongs to a certain Kelly Taggart. Jones: Why would the victim be in contact with Kelly when she hated Lisa? Jones: You're right , let's go ask her! Talk to Kelly Taggart about being in contact with the victim. Jones: Mrs Taggart, we found your phone number in Lisa's notebook. Why were you in contact with her? Kelly Taggart: I gave Lisa my phone number because I had to tell her to stop seeing my little Max! Kelly Taggart: When that wh*re told me to f**k off, I was furious! I tried to talk Max into dumping Lisa but he wouldn't listen! Kelly Taggart: You guys wouldn't have whiskey on you, would you? Jones: As police officers, we try not to drink on the job. Are you a righty or a lefty, Mrs Taggart? Kelly Taggart: I'm a lefty. Now if you'll excuse me, I must put my anti-aging cream on. Later... Jones: Crap, , we don't have enough evidence to catch Lisa's killer! What are we going to do?! Ramirez: Jones and , Chief King wants to see you in his office. Jones: Oh crap. Samuel King: Hi , I'm Samuel King, the Chief Police Officer. Samuel King: You better hurry up and catch this killer! Don't let Jones slow you down. Jones: Hey, I'm standing right here! Samuel King: Now's not the time to argue. Go search that wrecked house and hurry up about it! Investigate Wrecked House. Jones: You found a bloody handkerchief near the house? This could be our killer's! Can you collect a sample so Grace could analyze it? Examine Bloody Handkerchief. Jones: You never fail to impress me, ! Let's get this blood to Grace quickly! Analyze Blood. Grace: I analyzed the blood you found from that bloody handkerchief. Most of the blood belongs to the victim but not all of it. Your killer must've cut themselves while doing the job. Grace: I managed to deduce that your killer is a type A+! (After analysis) Jones: Well, , are you ready to make your first arrest? Arrest Killer. Jones: Monica Paige, you're under arrest for the murder of your daughter, Lisa Paige! Monica Paige: Go ahead and arrest me, . I just know that I did what was the best for me and Lisa. Jones: What the hell are you talking about? Monica Paige: Lisa always spent her time with Max instead of me. I felt neglected. I felt alienated. I felt alone. Monica Paige: I wasn't going to sit around and let my daughter do this to me! I even sent a death threat to her to stop but she just ignored it! Monica Paige: I waited for Max to leave his apartment when I snuck in there and slaughtered my daughter. She deserved it! I didn't regret it! Monica Paige: I had to hide the murder weapon when I accidentally cut myself and used that handkerchief to clean up the cut. Now you know the truth. Jones: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law... Judge Hall: Monica Paige, do you plead guilty or not guilty? Monica Paige: Guilty, of course. What I did was the right thing to do. The right thing to do. Judge Hall: For the murder of Lisa Paige, the Court hereby sentences you to life imprisonment with a chance of parole for 20 years. Court is adjourned! Jones: Congratulations on solving your very first case, ! Jones: We have to go get some beers to celebrate! My treat!